The Rebel's Good Girl
by NashIsNotTyping
Summary: High School AU Regina's latest prank goes a bit too far and now she has the threat of being expelled hanging over her head, the only way to stay in school is to be a mentor to new student Emma Swan. Will a friendship blossom? Or something more? SWANQUEEN and other pairings Reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Regina tapped the arm of her chair impatiently as the principal decided her punishment, not that she cared about another week of detention it was really nothing to get upset over, it was nothing new but she had to admit her latest stunt had been a bit over the top. She had super glued her teacher's to the ceiling, computer and all, honestly Regina was surprised it stuck for as long as it did but it was totally worth it. Mr. Whale looked like he was going to explode. Regina chuckled at the memory, an amused smirk graced her features, she was torn out of her thoughts when she heard the door to the front office open, she saw a girl with blonde hair walk in and stop at the front desk, she wore thick black rimmed glasses, the girl was obviously new, nervous energy practically bounced of her person.

Regina hadn't realized she was staring until she locked eyes with the girl, forest green orbs poured into Regina's mocha ones. Regina smirked at the girl who blushed and looked away, Regina grinned and tore her gaze away but she was surprised when the girl came and sat right next to her. Regina studied her closely; the girl had pale skin and her blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail so loose blonde strands fell in her face. Regina decided this girl was seriously pretty in a nerdy sort of way, totally not her type. "Hi." It was said so quietly that Regina almost missed it; the girl was looking at her now with a friendly smile on her lips. "Hey." Regina flashed the girl her signature smile, she smirked when the girl shivered slightly.

"Are you new?" A stupid question but Regina was attempting to be nice, the pretty girl nodded "Yeah, today would be my first day." She said, holding her hand out to Regina. "I'm Emma." Regina shook her hand and opened her mouth to speak when the door to the principal's office opened. "Ms. Mills." Regina sighed and stood up "That's my cue, maybe I'll see you later, Emma." She smiled at Emma before walking into the office.

"So what have you go for me today, David?" The principal scowled at her, silently begging her to take this seriously despite the fact that Regina had a sarcastic smirk on her face. "I'm sorry, Principal Nolan." Regina said with a look of false sincerity.

Principal Nolan rolled his eyes "Regina, this is the fifth time you've been on my office this week and it's only Wednesday, this needs to stop. You're in danger of being expelled." He said, Regina faltered visibly but quickly schooled her emotions. "I take it you have a solution?" She asked her voice deathly calm. Principle Nolan nodded and pressed his intercom button. "Send Emma in." Regina furrowed her brow '_Emma?_'

The door opened and the pretty girl from earlier walked in with the same nervous energy from before, she looked between Regina and the principle. "Uhm, am I in trouble?" Regina snorted "No but I am."

Principle Nolan ignored her. "Regina, this is Emma Swan, our newest transfer student and you two will be the first to test our newest program." Regina narrowed her eyes at the older man. "What new program." She asked, although her gut told her it was nothing good. The principle turned to face Emma. "We are starting a new program where we match our newest students up with Storybrooke High's best and brightest in a sort of mentor program and while Ms. Mills isn't quite the best she is one of the brightest. She will be your mentor." He said.

Regina's eyes widened comically. "What? No, get someone else to do it. Get your perfect little boy to do it." Regina spat, Neal Nolan was the principal's son, and he was the poster boy for good grades and behavior. "Neal has other engagements." The principal said simple, Regina scoffed. "What and I don't?" Principal Nolan glared at her. Emma cleared her throat awkwardly "Do I get a say in this?" Regina rolled her eyes at the girl's nervousness.

"I'm afraid you two are stuck with each other." Principal Nolan said. Regina sighed heavily "I really have no choice in the matter?" The principal shook his head. "Then I guess I'm a mentor." Regina said dryly, standing up and facing Principal Nolan. "Can I go now?" The principal sighed. "Take Emma with you." Regina nodded a look of pure distaste on her face. "Come on." She said and turned and left without even checking to see if Emma would follow.

Regina was halfway up the hallway when Emma caught up to her. "Hey wait up!" She called as she caught up to Regina. The brunette spun around to face her, a deep scowl etched in her feature, Emma's confidence wavered and she took a step back, this girl was unbearably intimidating and it gave Emma goose bumps. "Y-you kind of ditched me back there." She said Regina scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest; her mocha brown eyes gleamed with annoyance. "I didn't do a very good job if you're still here." It was Emma's turn to scowl. "That's not fair and you know it. It's not my fault he paired us together but we're stuck with each other whether you like it or not." Emma said, surprising herself with her outburst, Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked, her scowl long gone. "Maybe you won't be so bad." Regina mused "But you're still a bit too nerdy for my taste but you're pretty so that works, I suppose."

Emma furrowed her brow. "Was that an insult or a compliment?" Regina smirked and shrugged. "You decide." Emma's face felt hot, was Regina flirting with her? The shit-eating grin on Regina's face said it all; she was indeed flirting with her. Emma blushed heavily. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY FOR ONCE UPON A TIME SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing D:

It could be worse, Emma told herself. She could be stuck with a jerk like that guy, who tried to hit on her when she was on her way to the office, but Regina wasn't a jerk she was just rough around the edges from what Emma could tell, she was also kinda scary and for some reason Emma found that incredibly attractive. Emma was sure her face was tomato read, for once glad that Regina was thoroughly ignoring her.

"Y'know if you stare at me harder you'll burn a hole in my back." Regina said, she didn't turn around but Emma could hear the smirk that was no doubt forming on the darker girl's face, Emma rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you told me what we're doing then I wouldn't stare." She said they had been standing in the hallway doing nothing for about fifteen minutes. "_I'm_ waiting for someone, you're free to leave if you like." Regina said dryly still not bothering to look at her, Emma scowled "You know I can't, we should be in class." Regina turned to face her with a predatory look in her eyes. "Ah so I've got a good girl on my hands." Emma shivered involuntarily, this girl was going to kill her and Emma wasn't going to stop her.

Emma was saved from further embarrassment when someone yelled for Regina from behind them. "Hey Mills!" Regina pushed passed Emma and towards the voice, Emma turned to see a guy with brown hair and slight stubble walking towards them. "Took you long enough, Locksley." The guy shrugged and shot her a lopsided smile "Whatever let's go to Granny's." He said, Regina grinned then groaned heavily "Ugh I can't I have to stay with this one." She said motioning towards Emma who waved awkwardly "I'm mentoring." The guy rolled his eyes "Take her with you, let's just go." Regina turned and faced Emma, a devious smirk on her face. "What do you say, good girl? You up for skipping class?" Emma swallowed hard but held her ground, she didn't want to give Regina the satisfaction of saying no, that would prove Regina's point of her being a "good girl" Emma sighed heavily, she'd hate herself later if they got in trouble which she had a feeling they would. "Yeah, I'm in."

Regina blinked in surprise, she hadn't honestly expected Emma to agree to come along but since she did Regina would have a little fun with her. The affect she had on the blonde wasn't lost on Regina, in fact she did enjoy toying with Emma and there was an opportunity to do so once more and she'd be damned if she didn't take it. Regina shot Emma a Cheshire cat smile "Come on, Good Girl you're riding with me."

The look on Emma's face when she saw Regina's motorcycle was priceless; the flash from Regina's phone tore her out of her daze. "Did you just take a picture of me?" Emma asked, glaring at Regina who was trying not to die of laughter. "I'm sorry, your face was just too good not to." She said which made Emma's glare colder "You're not sorry." She muttered Regina shrugged. "You're right I'm not, now get on the bike." She said as she herself got on the bike. Emma hesitated for a moment before getting on the bike and awkwardly wrapping her arms around Regina's waist; Regina smirked and reached around and pulled Emma flush against her back, she grinned when she heard the strangled gasp from the other girl. "Can't have you falling off." She said simply, handing Emma a helmet "Thanks." Regina said nothing and sped off.

Emma was thankful the ride to Granny's was relatively short because she didn't think she could handle anymore of being so close to Regina. God, she smelled good, like cinnamon and apples. Emma blinked and shook her head as she pulled the helmet off and all but jumped off the motorcycle. What's the matter, Good girl? Didn't like the ride?" Regina asked with a tone of false sympathy, Emma blushed hard and looked away "Can you not call me that?" She asked in small, embarrassed voice, Regina smirked. "Why? I mean it's true isn't it?" Regina started, steeping closer to Emma "I bet you get straight A's and you've never been in trouble a day in your life. Face it, Good Girl, you are every parent's wet dream." Emma glared her but she couldn't tell her otherwise, Regina had just given her a summery of her personality and she wasn't sure why Regina telling her what she already knew stung so much.

"Mills, will you stop terrorizing the poor girl and come on?" The guy, Locksley called from the entrance of the diner, Regina backed up and walked towards him, not even waiting for Emma to follow for the second time today. Regina had to admit that she was acting like a complete ass to this girl she barely knew but she couldn't help it. In this girl, Regina saw everything her mother her mother was trying to force her to be and she hated it, so naturally she hated Emma even if she did nothing to deserve such behavior. "So you just plan on making her life a living hell until graduation?" Regina rolled her eyes at her best friend "And what if I am, Robin?" She said, it was Robin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Why don't you try and get to know her? You never know she might not be all that bad." Robin said, the other brunette scoffed. "Yes, because little miss won't be all that bad, yeah right." Regina said before raising an eyebrow. "Where is she anyway?" Robin pointed out the window. "Talking to who I believe is Neal." Regina's nostrils flared, what was the boy scout doing here? Regina glared out the window to see Emma talking to a guy with curly dirty blonde hair that threatened to touch his shoulders, he was wearing a blue button down and black slacks. Yup, that was definitely Neal. Regina got up and walked outside with another shit-eating grin on her face.

"Well what do we have here? The boy scout and the good girl, together." Regina said, Neal glared at her. "Regina Mills, I'm surprised you haven't gotten arrested yet or are you on parole?" Regina scowled coldly, who did this little shit think he was? "Anyway, Emma I just wanted to know if you would go out with me on Saturday?" Neal said, turning his attention back to Emma who looked between a fuming Regina and a hopeful Neal. Regina was watching her closely, practically daring her to say something, Emma could feel her judgment. She locked eyes with Regina when she gave her answer.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND YES THIS IS THE SAME NEAL FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER. DAVID AND KATHERINE ARE HIS PARENTS WHILE MM IS EMMA'S MOM. REVEIWS ARE MOST WELCOME. UNTIL NEXT TIME<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing D:

If looks could kill both Emma and Neal would be dead from the glare that Regina shot their way. Anger rolled off of Regina in waves mostly because she had no idea why she was so angry, it's not like Emma was her girlfriend or anything, not that she wanted some prissy good girl hanging around her but Emma was fun to mess with. Regina soon realized that if Emma was dating the boy scout she'd get expelled for sure, Neal hated her and would probably do just about anything to see her downfall. She needed a plan and she needed one fast.

"I can take you back to school if you want, I'm sure Regina has something to go vandalize." Neal said, shooting a scowl Regina's way but it was short lived when Regina sneered at him. "Don't you have someone's ass to kiss, Nolan?" Regina said in a sickeningly sweet voice, Neal seethed with anger, his scowl hardening. "There's a difference between being respectful and ass kissing but I don't you know anything about being respectful."

Regina smirked and rolled her mocha colored eyes. "I'm surprised you know the difference." she said, feeling pretty good about herself for breaking Neal down until she felt forest green eyes glaring at her. "You know you don't have to be such a bitch to everyone." Emma said coldly, Regina scoffed "Oh I'm not, only to sell outs like the Boy Scout here and you." She said "Simply because people like you and him think you're so much better than everyone else." Emma looked as if someone had punched her in the chest she went from irritated to angry, her eyes wet with unshed tears. She opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it; she turned on her heel and sped down the street. "Nice going, Mills, I hope you do get expelled." Neal said as he took off in the same direction that Emma went.

Emma didn't know where she was going but at this point she didn't care, she wasn't going to cry in front of either of them, she stopped at a bench that overlooked that park and sat down. Regina's words cut her like a knife as she kept replaying them over and over in her mind. Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall over a bully and that's all Regina was. Emma wasn't better than anyone and she never acted like she was, she lived in a one room flat with her mom that didn't make her better than anyone.

What she didn't have in possessions she made up for with her smarts, sure she didn't have many friends but that never seemed to make her list of top priorities and she could usually deal with her bullies so what made Regina so different? Emma was torn out of her thoughts when she footsteps approaching. "Neal, I appreciate you coming to find me but I'd really rather be alone." She said quietly hoping that he'd get the hint and go away. "I come here when I want to be alone too." A familiar raspy voice said from behind her, Emma whirled around and scowled at the owner of the voice. "What are you doing here? Come to insult me some more?" Regina raised her hands in surrender as if calling a truce. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said, I crossed a line there and it was way uncalled for, I'm sorry." Emma searched Regina's face for any sign of deceit, but to her surprise she couldn't find any.

"Can we just start over and I promise I won't be such an ass." Regina said her voice deathly calm as she watched Emma's expression go from suspicion to confusion to hopeful. "Okay but you get one chance." Emma said, Regina grinned "One chance is all I need." Emma returned her smile, finding herself getting lost in Regina's brown eyes, whoever said brown eyes were boring are sorely mistaken, Regina's eyes danced with a thousand emotions as if she couldn't decide on just one so they all lived in those brown orbs. Emma blinked and pulled herself out of her thoughts when she realized Regina had said something to her.

"What?" Regina smirked at Emma like she knew something she didn't. "I said we should get back to school before we both get in trouble." Regina said as she made her way to her bike. Emma would never admit it but she liked riding on Regina's motorcycle, really she just liked being close to Regina but she'd never admit that either. "Ready?" Regina asked as she tossed Emma a helmet, Emma nodded and put her helmet on, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad

**I HAVE RETURNED! I HOPE EVERYBODY HAD A GREAT HOLIDAY. AND AS A LATE PRESENT I GIVE YOU A NEW CHAPTER. SIDENOTE I AM LOOKING FOR BETTER COVER ART FOR THIS STORY, IF ANYBODY IS INTERESTED IN THAT FEEL FREE TO PM ME AND YOU'LL GET FULL CREDIT FOR THAT. AND ON THAT NOTE I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME. NASH OUT! P.S REVEIWS ARE WELCOME :D**


End file.
